Soul Fire
by PhoenixintheNight
Summary: Of all the ways she might have imagined it would feel she wouldn't have expected it to feel like this fire that ravaged her soul.


**AN: I'm going to start off by saying that this story is very Christian and it is what it is.**

**Secondly I hope that this isn't confusing. I tried to make it very open ended so that it could fit with Narnia or with real life and "She" is only a she because I am. If you are male, insert "he." It can also fit for any of the Narnia characters, but I think it fits best for Susan.**

**Thirdly, please let me know what you think of it. Did it suck? Was it great? Were do I need to improve? I really want some good advice on what I write.**

**Lastly, enjoy it. I hope someone out there finds some meaning in it.**

_Disclaimer: I no not own the Chronicles of Narnia and am making no profit off this work._

Soul Fire

As she stood there it hit her.

The reaction was slow at first, like the warm breeze that was stroking her face, so gentle, so very soft. In that moment all the stupid things she had been thinking about before vanished, plucked up by the breeze and swept away, so far she forgot them. She opened her mouth and breathed in the air, tingles tenderly tantalizing her fingers and toes.

Soon it was like a wave, lapping at her feet, then her ankles, then the water was around her hips and a great wave came crashing down on her soul. Her body trembled and she swayed were she stood, although it felt more like currents batting her wherever they wished. She shut her eyes, not knowing what else to do. It seeped into her mind, numbing it from being able to understand what was happening.

Then suddenly it was something that shot through her entire soul, like a sword that pierced straight through her chest. She wanted to hide, to cower, to flee from this overwhelming sensation. It hurt, oh how it hurt. She found hot sticky tears pouring down her face and suddenly she was breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. She covered her head and collapsed to the ground, trembling as she curled up in the smallest position she could, anything to both keep this feeling inside her and to get as far away from it as possible. Her soul was being ripped apart by it, every fibre of her being was screaming. Her muscles were tense, as if trying to keep this all-consuming soul fire trapped within her. It crushed her, suffocated her, its violence making her wail through her tears. It was so amazingly painful and she new that even if she truly wanted it to stop she couldn't make it. It had always been there, but she had never let it in and now she couldn't decide if letting it in had been a good idea or not. Everything was suddenly laid bare and she found that now the pain did not come from this burning emotion, but from somewhere within herself.

It made her feel so dirty. Every filthy thing she had ever done or said or thought came flooding back to her in painful clarity. The time she snubbed her friend because she was jealous of how beautiful her golden locks looked in the sunlight, the time she had thought that she was better than that poor beggar because of circumstance, those times that she had screamed and stomped her feet in temper tantrums over petty little things and even still worse things, terrible things that no one ever knew about. Somehow they were drawn out of her and she began howl out how sorry she was for it all, how she didn't deserve this feeling, she wasn't worthy of it, she had never done a single solitary thing in her life to have been allowed a step towards earning it. She was nothing, utterly nothing.

But the breeze wafted over her again calming her, easing her, letting her know everything would be all right. In a split second she realized that none of those things really mattered. But it made her feel mortal, perishable. She wasn't as strong as she thought she was. There was no way she could do anything on her own. She was weak, fragile and temporary, a flower that blossomed and then wilted mere months later.

Then something soft touched her hand, like a gentle kiss. She looked up and found that she was surrounded by light and gold and she stared into eyes that glowed with fire. She was struck by the eyes and felt very small. They were fierce with love and anger, a contrast of what would seem to be such opposites, but somehow were completely at one with each other. For a moment fear entered her as she saw a being both powerful and mighty, with the strength to dispose of her with a blink of those terrible eyes. Yet there was something else in that gaze, something that encompassed both the breeze and the fire from before. She realized it was love.

The realization was shocking and all those feelings came flooding back to her. Tears flowed down her face, but this time she was smiling. It hurt again, but it was a good hurt. She felt her spirit once again being ravaged by that soul fire; however this time it was different. It filled her with renewed energy, she felt as if she could run a thousand miles and not get tired, like she could swim to the bottom of the ocean and still have plenty of air left. She carefully rose to her feet, trembling all over. She took a tentative step forwards and the Being mirrored her movement. Then her lips erupted in a giggle. Her arms opened wide and the being rushed forward.

They crashed together and she felt herself feel weak again. The love was so fierce she felt as if it was a lion attacking her. It was wild, wild and untameable. She never wanted him to leave, never wanted to let him go. The soul fire raged on inside her, burning hotter with each moment that passed by. He breathed on her, his breath like a gentle breeze. It sent tingles shooting through her, the most tantalizingly pleasant thing she had ever felt. Her spirit was flying, soaring ever higher, full of light and love. When she drew back, she noticed that she wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes. The Being was weeping with such sorrow and joy that it touched her heart, even deeper than his love already did.

Both of them began to laugh, just happy to be near each other. She felt so happy, so content being in his presence. She could never have imagined something like this.

He was the first to draw back, but only to show her what was behind him. It was a long path, stretching forwards with glorious deeds for her to do. She saw that all the things she would do would ultimately honour him and she had no qualms with that. He deserved it, she didn't.

With a great smile, the Being motioned for them to begin walking. She slipped her hand onto his shoulder, feeling the soft golden fur and silky mane on her skin. As they stepped forwards she kept it there, always a reminder of his love. The soul fire spurred her onwards.

And they walked together, a lion, a king, and his daughter, who now knew she was loved.


End file.
